


Cause & Effect

by GrumpyQueer



Series: Mimi & Edmund [6]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: A significant event in Edmund and Mimi's lives occurs somewhat earlier than they anticipated.*Spoilers for S5*This fanfic also features Matthew, Caitlin, and their children, written as an AU where they did, in fact, end up safely escaping to America.Another one of my favourite characters also makes an appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of blood and premature birth. I do not want to trigger anyone! Nothing is mentioned in distinct detail, but best to put this warning here just in case. 
> 
> Also, it must be said, I have included a few medical / science related things within this fic which are, technically, a little bit of a stretch. Go with me on this! :D

It was a bright morning in Good Hart, Michigan, and the Judge family were just beginning to gather around for breakfast on their lakeside porch.  
  
Proudly watching her beautiful family and surroundings, Caitlin took in a deep breath of gratitude, every day feeling appreciative for the freedom and clean air in her family's lungs.  
  
‘Up you get, my darling!’ She smiled down at her youngest son, Benjamin, lifting him to sit upon her lap so she could feed him some fresh fruit and buttermilk pancakes.

‘Matthew, would you be a darling and pour The Mama some coffee? God knows I will need it with chasing around these two little terrors today!’

‘Sure thing, darlin,’ he smirked, shirtless and swaggering up to her side of the table, a cigarette clinging to his lip as he filled her mug with the rich, fragrant brew.

‘And where on earth is our darling Connor?’ Caitlin looked about expectantly.

‘Kiddo ran off to fetch the mail from the letterbox.’

Suddenly flying around the corner, Connor - now five and half - came bounding up to them, a collection of letters waving about in his hand.

‘Mail, mama! From the police!’

Both Caitlin and Matthew shot each other a curious glance, leaning down to compete for the mail from their son’s hand.

‘Here, sweetie! Give to mama!’

‘Ha-ha! Thanks my little man!’ Matthew rustled Connor’s long blonde hair, poking his tongue out at his wife in victory.

‘Who is it from? Reid?’

‘Hold yer horses, woman!’

Flicking through the letters as he sucked back on his cigarette, he came upon one signed and stamped from Whitechapel, London, the meticulous, cursive handwriting immediately recognisable to his eye.

‘Yep, sure as shit is Reid. Haven’t heard from him in a damn year!’

‘Well… go on. Open it!’

‘Pass me your knife, darlin.’ 

After handing her knife across to him, she moved herself and Benjamin to sit further near Connor, helping him cut up his pancakes.

‘That’s it sweetheart… very good!... Now, Matthew - what does it say?’

Furrowing his eyebrows and scratching at his salt and pepper stubble as he worked his way through the letter, his face grew a smirk which soon broke out into a full blown chuckle.

‘Well, I’ll be damned. Reid, you sneaky son of a-’

‘What… _What!_ Must you exclude your wife from the contents? I should also like to know how our dear friend is doing.’

‘Oh, he’s doing just _fine_!’ Matthew continued to chortle, shaking his head in amusement.

‘I knew he had it in him all along.’ 

‘Oh for goodness sake, tell me, darling!’

Still smirking, he took another long drag on his cigarette.

‘Reid and Mimi have found themselves rather well acquainted!’

‘What?!’ Caitlin jolted excitedly, almost spilling her coffee in surprise.

‘They got married, and Mimi’s up the duff!’

Grabbing the letter from Matthew’s hand and grinning, she quickly scanned over the words, bursting out into a belly-laugh when she realised her husband was not having her on.

‘This is wonderful, truly. My goodness… what an unlikely, but fabulous pairing.’

‘Ain't it just? She’ll be great for him! He needs someone to pull that big ole stick outta his ass, and she’s just the one for it.’

‘Indeed! What marvellous news. We must invite them to visit one Summer soon, Matthew. Wouldn’t it be a delight to have us all together again? With all of our little ones running amok?’

‘Sure would, darlin! I’ll send our congratulations and extend our invitation. They can come and spend a few months with us here, and we’ll go fishin’ and swimmin’ and have picnics by the lake, lazing about with ice creams under the shade of the big ole’ oak trees.’

‘How does that sound, boys!?’ Caitlin bounced Benjamin on her knee who responded in excited baby-gibberish, while Connor continued to tuck into his breakfast, pausing and giving his parents a grin of approval.

Matthew then put down the envelope and sat at the table, still giggling to himself, before noticing that a photograph had slipped out and landed by his foot.

‘Oh dang, there’s a photograph here, too; look Caitlin!’

Bending down and clawing it up off the dusty wooden porch, he brought the photograph to the centre of the table, revealing a pretty black and white portrait of Edmund and Mimi at the registry, ear to ear grins on their faces, with Mathilda and Drummond to their side holding their young daughter.

‘Would you look at that. _Shit_. I ain’t ever seen Reid smile like that!’

‘Nor have I.’ Caitlin smiled softly, her eyes welling with tears.

‘I am so happy for them, after all these past years have brought, to both to have such peace and joy.’

‘You and me both, darlin.' Matthew nodded, pouring some syrup over his pancakes.

'You and me both!'  


***  
  
  
**One month later...  
**   


It had been a quiet afternoon at the Leman Street station until Sergeant Renshaw burst into Reid’s office, finding him calmly sipping his tea and perusing some paperwork - certainly nothing unusual for this time of day.

‘Sir! There’s an urgent call for you from The Royal London Hospital!’ He panted, cheeks a vibrant, rosy red from racing up the stairs. 

Without missing a beat, Edmund’s eyebrows shot upward in concern, the whites of his eyes showing as he leapt to his feet and clunked the teacup heavily down upon his desk, its contents splashing across his files.  
  
As he then hurried down to the station telephone downstairs, he felt the same instinctual feeling he had often used to guide his investigations - a feeling which was _more_ than a mere hunch, and somehow felt akin to distinct knowing, or extra sense.  
  
Alongside, his heart began pounding in his throat whilst time froze and sound distorted as if all were in a tunnel, a vacuum - an abyss - with only two souls at this present moment reigning as his chief concern.

‘Yes?!’ He shouted into the telephone without confirming his name or offering any formal introduction.

‘Are they alright? _Please_ …’

The pause seemed to hang in the air for a terribly long time, waiting for the voice at the other end to slice through the silence and break the news he was so fearful of hearing.

‘Mr. Reid… I’m terribly sorry, sir, but your wife Hermione is with us, and is very poorly. She went into labour this afternoon.’

The nurse at the other end of the telephone sounded calm, collected. 

‘ _No, no_ … it is too early. The child has come far too early…’ He began to shake his head, tears swelling in his eyes.

‘Indeed, sir, but at present your wife and son are both being closely tended to. It would certainly be best for you to come as soon as you are able.’

‘Of course. I shall come this very moment.’ 

Throwing the telephone back onto the hook, he then picked it promptly back up for a clean line and began to try and dial for a hansom, his fingers slipping and shaking as he turned the dialler, unable to think straight.  
  
Grunting in frustration at his errors, he quickly looked about the room for his Sergeant, in desperate need of help.

‘Renshaw! Please, I need a hansom!’

  
  
* * *  
  
  
Barging through the doors at The Royal London Hospital, Edmund ran straight to the admissions desk, covered in a cold sweat as his body continued to surge and shake in panic, a nurse promptly appearing and ushering him up to the maternity ward.  
  
Once entering, his frantic gaze which scanned for his wife and child was slightly calmed when he was greeted by a friendly, familiar face… one whom he had not seen in many years.

‘... Dr. Frayn?’ He managed to muster a soft smile.

Nodding and smiling sympathetically back at him, Amelia outstretched her hand.

‘Inspector, it is pleasure to see you again, sir, but I am sincerely sorry it has to be under such a circumstance.’

‘Indeed.’ He bowed his head, taking off his hat and holding it near his chest.

‘Your wife, sir: she is still under from the chloroform, and I must inform you, she has lost quite a lot of blood from a postpartum hemorrhage.’

‘ _Oh God, no…_ ’

Covering his eyes, he shook his head and choked back the tears, knowing the severity of such an affliction. Though, Dr. Frayn was quick to offer reassurance and comfort, patting his arm.

‘ _But_ , Mr. Reid, I am pleased to say that we have just finished administering a transfusion, and her vital signs have already shown improvement, much colour returning to her face.’

‘Ahh, thank goodness! You now harbor a blood bank?’

‘That we do, reserved for the critically ill.’ Dr. Frayn answered rather proudly.

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, he lifted his head back up, tears still brimming in his eyes.

‘She will be well?’ He then asked, desperation evident in his quivering voice.

‘I believe so, Inspector. She is strong-willed, your wife, but we must tend to her closely. You have my word that I will do absolutely all in my power to see her restored to full health. For now, she needs simple rest and ample sustenance.’ 

‘And… my child? My son?’

It was then, that Dr Frayn’s expression changed, opening her mouth to speak but halting for a moment, glancing up and matching his worried eyes, communicating her deep concern without saying a single word. 

‘Please… perhaps it is best if you follow me, Inspector.’  
  
Amelia then led him through the rest of the nursery, and into a patient area cordoned off with a curtain, a large rectangle, mechanical apparatus protruding from the wall, and a glass window revealing the tiny, delicate baby, appearing to be in a deep slumber.

‘We have been ever so fortunate here to be gifted this device. Tis’ one of the only incubators in London, Mr Reid, and your son’s life currently depends upon it.’

Without saying a word, Edmund slowly walked up to the incubator and looked at his son in awe and astonishment.

‘I have read much of these machines.’ He whispered, turning and smiling at Dr. Frayn, a rush of tears now rolling down his cheeks.

‘Tell me in earnest, please... what are his chances?’

‘I will not lie to you, Mr. Reid.’

Dr. Frayn straightened herself up, refraining from allowing herself to be overcome with emotion.

‘I do not know if he will survive. He is close on two months early, and I have never seen a baby born so premature leave this ward. However, I have seen this fantastic machine very recently save a baby _almost_ as premature as your son, and, well, luck does appear to be on your side today - a matching blood type for your wife, and this incubator was inhabited until just before your son had need of it. With all considered, I would encourage you to hold onto your hope.’ 

Peeling his loving gaze back away from his son, Edmund simply smiled a smile of gratitude back at Dr. Frayn as she patted him on the arm once more, sympathetic to all he must be feeling.

‘If only I could hold him… but, I shall remain ever grateful to this miraculous invention which keeps him safe when I cannot yet have him in my own arms.’  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sitting by Mimi’s hospital bed, Edmund leaned forward and gently squeezed her hand as she continued to recover in her deep sleep, nurses quietly popping in and out every half hour to ensure her vital signs remained stable, particularly concerned that she may begin to run a fever.  
  
In all his anxiety and fear, the only thing quelling such and bringing Edmund comfort was the act of watching the rise and fall of her chest, hearing her gentle intake of breath and seeing her cheeks gradually appear less pallid as the night went on.  
  
Soon, when the remaining natural sunlight from the day had left the room, he thought of how he wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed and hold her close to his chest, to cuddle both his wife and newborn son together. He wanted to know that they were truly safe and sound, their fate not out of his protection.

Passing in a blur, the hours had soared by whilst he patiently sat by her side, until Dr Frayn quietly came to the door. For a few moments, she watched him as he sullenly arched over his wife’s bed, and thought back to that time - many years ago - when she had mistakenly assumed him to be a man of evil, cruel intent, recalling the guilt she felt when she realised how wrong she had been.

‘Have you eaten, Inspector?’ She whispered, leaning further in through the door frame.

Turning his head slowly, he looked at her with sad, bloodshot eyes, and shook his head.

‘Well, I think a cup of tea and some biscuits, at the very least, would do you a world of good. Come, I shall send one of the nurses to watch over her whilst you are gone, just as we have one with your son, also.’ 

Reluctantly giving in to his growling stomach and the idea of leaving her side, he leaned down and kissed Mimi on the cheek once the nurse had arrived, before trailing off with Dr. Frayn to the ward’s kitchen, just beyond the nursery. 

‘Do you think she will wake soon, Dr. Frayn?’ He enquired as she pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

‘I should very much so hope. She is stable, so there is no reason to believe otherwise.’

Nodding, he rubbed his tired eyes.

‘When was it that the hospital began administering transfusions? I had been led to believe it would not be implemented for another few months yet, after reading Landsteiner’s findings on blood groups...’

‘Ah, yes, I recall that you like to keep up to date on such medical matters.’ She smirked, placing the cups and saucers down upon the table.

‘Quite so.’

‘Well, as mentioned, Mr. Reid, you have certainly been rather lucky on this day. We only commenced transfusions, as well as facilitating the blood bank, one month past, so it is all still rather new and fascinating to us here.’

‘Of course. Myself, likewise, and I am deeply grateful that my wife and son are under your care, Dr. Frayn.’  

‘And I, grateful to be able to administer their care.’ She smiled softly, curling her lips as she poured his tea and pushed the jar of biscuits towards him.

‘I do apologise that there is nothing more substantial I can offer you at this hour. But I shall see to it that, this morning, they send you some breakfast, as I imagine you will not be leaving the hospital until she wakes?’

‘Indeed, and thank you.’

Taking her seat across from him, they then both began to stir the milk and sugar into their tea, feeling the uncomfortable air of silence until Amelia suddenly edged forward, appearing to urgently want to get something off her chest.

‘Inspector… I, I do hope it is not out of order for me to say such, now, but I have wanted to formally apologise for my part in the deception relating to your daughter and Mr. Buckley, all of those years-’

‘ _Please, please_ , Dr. Frayn. There is truly no need.’ He stopped her, looking considerably calm.

‘ _But_ … Mr. Reid… I saw the newspaper headlines only two years past when you were forced into hiding as a fugitive over such actions, actions which I aided in leading you to, and I have ever since wanted to express my most sincere regret.’  

Dunking a biscuit into his tea, he arched down and took a bite so that the crumbs did not make a great big mess, shaking his head at her words once he had finished.

‘I do not blame you, Dr. Frayn, for doing what you did all of those years past, as I know that you did such because you believed it to be the best for my daughter. You were misguided, yes, but you had pure intentions, and I cannot be angry at you for that.’

A little stunned by how at peace he appeared with all of the pain that decision had led him to, she leaned back into her chair and quietly sipped her tea, giving him a single nod of understanding - her apology was accepted, and had been long ago. 

‘And what of Miss Hart, or, what was the other name which she went by?’

‘She and the captain are… well, I best not say where they are exactly, Dr. Frayn. But they are safe, and well, now with two little ones.’

‘You still keep contact?’ Dr. Frayn asked curiously, a slight look of bemusement upon her face.

But Edmund was quick to defend his friends.

‘Indeed, I do. They, similarly, made some unfortunate mistakes, but that does not disqualify them from deserving the chance to put the past in the past and seek solace, elsewhere. They are good people, Dr. Frayn, and my dear friends.’

She then nodded in agreement and realisation as she looked down and swirled the remaining liquid around in her cup, recalling the many good things Long Susan had done in that quarter: how she had passionately and financially ensured that Amelia had remained a doctor, fighting for the disadvantaged on the streets to have a better chance than those who came before them.

‘You are right, Inspector. I cannot deny that she was a powerful, kind, force in my life, helping to get me right where I am today, doing exactly what I had always hoped to do… and all such dreams accomplished in a man’s world.’

‘Indeed, Dr. Frayn, and if it were not for her influence and patronage in your life back at the Obsidian Clinic, it is likely that you would not be here, today, saving the lives of my wife and child with your extraordinary skills. You are highly sought out for your expertise - expertise which Long Susan so greatly helped you refine.’

‘Cause, and effect…’ Amelia added, understanding Edmund’s point.

‘ _Precisely._ ’  

Just then, as Edmund raised his teacup to toast to his friends, the sound of rushing footsteps grew ever closer until a nurse swiftly came through the door, trying not to speak too loudly and rouse the nearby, sleeping newborns.

‘Mr. Reid, Dr. Frayn… she wakes!’ 

  
  
* * *  


  
‘Ahh, there he is’, Mimi grinned weakly up at her husband, reaching out her hand which he eagerly clasped as he rushed to be beside her.  
  
‘My love! Please, how you are feeling?!’

‘Oh, I feel _terrible_ , Edmund, as if Dracula himself has had me for a three course meal. But, seeing you, here… well, I must admit, that makes me feel a _little_ better.’ She teased, meekly raising an eyebrow.

Smirking, he caressed her hand and raised it to his lips for a soft kiss.

‘I am glad, my darling… I am glad. I shan’t leave your side til you are well.’

‘And where is our little one?’ Mimi tried to lift herself up, gazing about the room expectantly, much of the events earlier in the day completely lost from her memory.

But when Edmund did not promptly answer, looking down at his lap as the tears flooded to his eyes once more, Dr. Frayn stepped up and immediately began to explain, watching Mimi’s expression drastically shift into one of pure fear and worry. 

‘We shall be needing to keep your son here, until we are certain that he will survive in the outside world, being able regulate his own breathing and temperature. However, Mrs. Reid, whilst I do not want to raise your hopes too high, I do want to ensure you that he will have the utmost highest level of care. You and your husband still have good reason to hope and believe that you shall leave this hospital with him in your arms.’

Bursting into tears, Mimi turned and pulled Edmund closer to her, wrapping her arms about him and sobbing into his shoulder whilst he cradled her and sent a nod of gratitude across to Dr. Frayn, prompting both she and the nurse to give the two of them some privacy.

‘I cannot begin to think how I shall cope if we lose him, Edmund… I simply cannot.’

‘Well then, my love’, he began to stroke her hair.

‘Let us not think of that. Let us think of what a wonderful life we shall have when we all leave this hospital together… how we shall take our son to visit Mathilda and Drumm and their girl, and how one day, we shall go and visit Matthew and Caitlin in America, all together. We shall go fishing in the beautiful lake and warm our skin as we laze on the bank, the reeds gently swaying in the wind while we have picnics, and we can teach our boy how to swim...’

Closing her eyes, she imagined the scene he described, and could smell the clean air, hear the sound of distant gentle waves rolling and splashing down upon sand, could see Edmund chasing after their son and playing along the shore, lifting him up and twirling him about overhead as he giggled and grinned in joy.

‘And what are we calling him, our little boy?’ She whispered.

‘I may not be able to hold him in my arms or leave this bed to see him quite yet, but we must properly welcome him into this world and give him his name.’ 

‘Alright, my love. Which name was it which you favoured in the end?’

Thinking for a moment as she sniffled and leaned her head upon his chest, she smiled sweetly and gave a gentle nod as she came to her decision.

  
  
* * *  
  
  
**Three months later...  
**   


‘ _Matthew! Matthew!_ ’

Caitlin Judge ran barefoot down from the house, along the sand and through the reeds, her arms flailing excitedly as she approached her husband and two sons who peacefully joined their father, fishing, by the glistening water.

‘What is it darlin?’ He spun around eagerly as he held baby Benjamin in one arm, the two of them wearing matching goofy, wide-brimmed sunhats. 

Catching her breath, she outstretched her hand and passed him the photograph. 

‘Mail! Read the back, first…’

Knowing it best to obey his wife, he pulled the back of the photograph close to his face, squinting to read the writing in the glaring sun.

‘ _Dearest Mr & Mr. Judge,  _

_We are ever-so proud to present to you your Godson, Walter James Reid, born two months premature but released from hospital this past week at full term, happy and healthy, thanks to the specialised care of Dr. Frayn and the magnificent medical advancements at The Royal London Hospital._  
_  
As soon as the little one can walk and talk, we shall book our fare for our long awaited visit to Good Hart, Michigan._

_Love, your friends,_

_Mimi, Edmund, and Walter James Reid.’_

Wiping away the tears of joy from his eyes, Matthew spun the photograph around to see the first ever photograph of his Godson: a smiley little boy with a thick head of hair, who rested safely in the arms of his beaming, loving parents.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> Thank you for reading / stopping by! Feedback on how I can improve things, always welcome.


End file.
